Jarak Saat Kau Datang
by ZimIzumi
Summary: Karena jarak sialan ini-lah kita terpisah/Karena jarak ini juga-lah kita tak dapat bersatu/Tapi, karena jarak bodoh ini yang membuat kita saling mencinta/dibuat khusus untuk event For Winterblossom Festival III


Karena jarak sialan ini-lah kita terpisah.

Karena jarak ini juga-lah kita tak dapat bersatu.

Tapi, karena jarak bodoh ini yang membuat kita saling mencinta.

.

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

_**Warning: **_AU, bahasa tidak baku, Sasuke's POV, OOC(maybe), dan lain sebagainya.

.

Langit biru mulai menggelap. Sedikit bercampur sengan semburat oranye, saling membaur membentuk sebuath warna yang tak wajar tapi luar biasa indah. Debur ombak memecah keheningan senja. Sebentar lagi bulan menggantikan posisi matahari. Dewi bulan menggantikan kembarannya, sang dewa matahari.

Mata sewarna batu _emerald-_nya menatap tepat di _onyx_ milikku. Mataku balas menatapnya. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan sekitar tiga sentimeter lagi bibir kami akan bertemu. Kalau bukan karena—**KRIIING**—sebuah suara alarm berbunyi.

Tunggu, alarm? Brengsek! Cuma mimpi! Penampakan tadi cuma mimpi? Kualihkan pandanganku kearah jam beker yang terletak disebuah meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku. Oh, jam setengah tujuh. Err, jarum panjang diangka enam dan jarum pendek terletak diantara angka enam dan tujuh itu setengah tujuh kan?

Aku hampir saja berteriak sesuatu seperti, "GYAAAAA AKU TELAT!". Kalau tak melihat kearah jendela yang masih gelap gulita dan tentu saja kalau tak mengingat statusku sebagai seorang Uchiha yang keren, tenang, dan berwibawa—walau itu sama sekali tak kelihatan dari kakakku, Itachi Uchiha—. Untuk memastikan kebenaran, aku berjalan ke arah dimana jendela terletak. Kusibakkan gorden yang menutupi jendela dan benar saja, masih malam. Dan nah, pelaku iseng yang brengsek, selamat menikmati hadiahmu ya kakakku **tercinta**.

.

_**For Winter Blossom Festival III**_

_**Jarak/Distance, Datang/Come**_

.

Setelah puas mengerjai Itachi—kakakku—sampai hampir menangis. Aku kembali tidur. Sampai aku benar-benar bangun di jam enam pagi. Dan yah, salam kenal aku Sasuke Uchiha anak bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Memiliki kakak yang bodoh—menurutku—bernama Itachi Uchiha.

Bersekolah di Sekolah Berstandar Internasional bernama Konoha High School yang biasa disingkat KHS. Duduk di kelas sebelas, tepatnya XI-1 atau sebelas satu yang merupakan kelas unggulan. Memiliki teman seorang sahabat laki-laki bernama Dobe atau Naruto Namikaze dan sahabat perempuan yang pindah entah kemana bernama Sakura Haruno. Sekian perkenalan singkatku—yang sudah umum dibicarakan oleh gadis-gadis ganjen tukang gosip.

Yah, aku ingin menceritakan tentang sahabatku Sakura Haruno gadis dengan rambut merah muda pucat, mata se-hijau batu _emerald_, dan wajah manis. Ia pergi ketika kami masih duduk di kelas enam SD. Dah yah, aku menyukainya.

Apa? Kurang jelas? Baik kuperjelas,_** AKU MENYUKAI SAKURA HARUNO**_. Dan ingat, jangan katakan pada siapapun. Baik, sekarang ada baiknya aku berangkat sekolah.

.

_**Original Created by.**_

Hakuya Rinovi

.

Setelah sampai disekolah **tercinta,** penuh penekanan pada kata tercinta (yang itu bukan berarti aku suka dengan sekolah membosankan ini). Kakiku berderap menuju ruangan sebelas satu yang menjadi kelasku meletakkan tas dan duduk sambil membaca novel fiksi yang baru aku beli kemarin berjudul 'Uta no Monogatari' yang mengisahkan pembunuhan berantai di rumah musik. Yah setidaknya sampai bel berbunyi—walau aku masih membaca karena yakin kalau Kakashi Hatake guruku bakal telat.

"Ehem, Sasuke bisa kau berhenti membaca novel tersebut?" tanya suara seseorang yang aku yakin seratus persen kalau itu Kakashi Hatake guru Biologi sekaligus wali kelasku.

"Oh, maaf Kakashi-sensei aku membaca karena yakin bahwa kau akan masuk tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi seperti kemarin dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa kau berkata, 'Maaf, aku tadi tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan,' yang langsung dibalas oleh sekitar lima belas dari dua puluh murid di kelas dengan kata-kata 'Alasan', 'Ngeles' atau 'Bohong' lalu kau tanggapi dengan memberikan soal-soal yang menumpuk," kataku. Lalu si Dobe atau Naruto Namikaze melihat kearahku dengan pandangan takjub seolah melihat manusia berkulit emas atau apalah yang ia kagumi—walau aku yakin dia memikirkan ramen.

"Ka... Kau berkata satu kalimat penuh tanpa kata 'Hn' dan melebihi tiga kata! Wow! Kau hebat Teme!" serunya. 'Oh yippie, aku akan dikira gila dan mungkin akan dimasukkan kedalam rumah sakit jiwa! Luar biasa!' pikirku.

"Ehem, baiklah, kita kedatangan teman baru pidahan dari Suna Gakure. Tepatnya dari Suna High School. Dan, Sasuke, bisakah nanti kau ke dokter psikiater?" kata Kakasih. "Dan gadis manis, kau boleh masuk dan memperkenalkan diri."

Saat gadis itu masuk, aku memalingkan wajahku kejendela.

"Baik _sensei_. Hai teman-teman, namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno tepatnya. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura." kata gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno tadi. Err, tadi apa dia bilang dia bernama Sakura Haruno? Saat aku alihkan pandanganku kearahnya, mataku membulat, wajahku memucat, keringat mengalir deras dari keningku—okay itu berlebihan, karena hanya mataku yang membulat. Dapatku pastikan si Dobe akan berteriak.

Satu..

Dua...

Tiga...

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" sudah kuduga, Dobe berteriak bagaikan orang gila dengan menggunakan suara abnormal miliknya.

"Baik Naruto ada baiknya kau berkenalan nanti saat jam istirahat saja dan Sakura, silahkan duduk disamping Sasuke," kata Kakashi. Gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura—atau memang benar—itu berjalan menuju bangku yang tak ada penghuni tepat disebelahku. Dan, pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa.

.

.

Saat istirahat, si anak baru seakan mengikuti langkahku, istirahat dikelas. Semua murid sudah pergi dari kelas Sakura—anak baru—angkat suara(bukan berarti dia ngangkat-ngangkat suara).

"Jadi Sasuke sekarang itu sombong, pendiam dan sama sekali nggak bisa senyum," katanya.

"Hn," jawabku singkat.

"Hm..." dia merangkulku. "Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ lupa ya sama aku?"

"Bertemu saja belum pernah,"

Dia memajukan bibirnya—err, bagaimana kalian menyebutnya? _Memonyong_kan?— dan berkata dengan ekspresi hampir menangis, "Jadi semudah itu ya melupakan sahabat lama?"

"Apa maumu?"

"Pelukan dari Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Kau terdengar seperti cewek ganjen berambut merah bernama Karin itu, Sakura-," kataku. "_Chan_." lalu aku memeluknya.

.

.

Malamnya, aku bermimpi tertidur setelah memastikan jamku tepat waktu dan mengunci pintuku dengan benar (maksudku agar tak ada yang bisa masuk). Dan tidur nyenyak sampai terbangun di pagi harinya dengan suasana hati yang baik sekali. Dan yah, sudah kuputuskan, hari ini aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Sakura. Im coming darling err, okay aku hanya bercanda. Yah, sekarang saatnya aku bersekolah, lalu belajar, istirahat pertama, belajar lagi, istirahat kedua dan pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Dan dilanjutkan dengan ekskul basket sampai jam empat. Dan, kebetulan Sakura juga belum pulang karena ada ekskul cheerleader dan pulang pada pukul empat juga.

Kesempatan ini tak kusia-siakan aku mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan kepantai yang kuketahui dengan menaiki mobill mustang biru milik kakakku yang kupinjam(sebenarnya aku ambil secara paksa). Perjalanan memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam dan kami sampai di sebuah pantai yang sepi dan tapi terurus. Tentu saja, inikan pantai pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha yang jarang diketahui.

"Pantai pribadi keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Sakura.

"Yup," kataku membenarkan.

"Baik... YANG TERAKHIR SAMPAI ANAK AYAM!" Sakura berteriak sambil berlari menuju pantai. Maaf nona, anak ayam yang ini terlalu keren untuk dikalahkan. Dan dengan seragam lengkap kami berkejaran dipantai. Yah, seragam kami sebenarnya agak enak di bawa berlarian(aku yakin banget paman Minato —ayah Naruto— sudah mempersiapkan ini untuk menjaga anaknya yang bego itu agar bisa lolos dari kejaran anjing milik keluarga Inuzuka yang jumlahnya melebihi lima belas ekor) dengan rok lipit hitam untuk perempuan dan celana hitam panjang untuk laki-laki, kemeja putih dengan sulaman lambang Konoha High School dilengan bagian kiri, dasi berwarna hitam dan jas hitam yang memiliki sulaman lambang KHS juga didada bagian kiri. Setelah asik berlarian hingga sampai di bagian pantai yang kurang kuketahui, kami duduk berdua menghadap ke pantai dengan suasana matahari hampir tenggelam. Lalu aku berdiri dengan diikuti Sakura yang berdiri juga. Kita saling tatap dan bagaikan Deja Vu, dengan keadaan langit mulai dihiasi semburat oranye, debur ombak memecah keheningan senja. Sebentar lagi bulan menggantikan posisi matahari. Dewi bulan menggantikan kembarannya, sang dewa matahari. Dan perbedaannya adalah, aku berbicara sesuatu.

"Sakura Haruno," kataku.

"Ya?" Sakura menjawab.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

"Lanjutkan,"

"Aku mencintaimu dari dulu, dan aku ingin kau untuk menjadi pacarku,"

"Apa? Aku tak dengar!"

"AKU, SASUKE UCHIHA, MENCINTAI SEORANG GADIS BERNAMA SAKURA HARUNO DAN AKU INGIN DIA MENJADI PACARKU!" Aku berteriak menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Hmm, baiklah," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu kudekatkan wajahku kewajahnya pertama kening kami berdua saling menempel lalu hidung kami juga sudah menempel, tapi aku berhenti dan berkata.

"Sakura, aku rasa kita harus memastikan tak ada suara alarm manapun yang akan menghentikan kita sekarang," kataku yang di jawab oleh tawa kecil Sakura. Lalu kucium bibirnya.

.

.

.

Tapi saat kau datang kita dapat saling berbagi perasaan.

Kedatanganmu menenangkanku.

Kali ini kau bukanlah Deja Vu, mimpi, bayangan atau yang lainnya.

Kau nyata.

Dan inilah yang terjadi pada **jarak saat kau datang.**

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>muahahaha akhirnya bisa ngetik juga yah semoga tak melewati batas waktu yang disediakan.<p>

Review?


End file.
